I Kissed a Girl, and I liked it
by snixxjuice
Summary: Os sans prétention. Ma vision de l'épisode 7x03, I Kissed a Girl. L'OS est meilleur que le résumé :


**Bonjour à tous! J'aimerais vous présenter ma vision de l'épisode 7x03, _I Kissed a Girl, _qui était sensé être axé sur le coming-out de Santana et de Brittany. C'est mon premier OS, soyez indulgents :)**

* * *

><p>Vendredi, à la fin des cours<p>

«Je ne tolèrerai pas de violence gratuite dans mon école!

-Et les slushies? Vous en faites quoi?

-Il ne s'agit pas réellement de violence Ms Lopez. Vous avez frappé Mr Hudson sans aucune raison!

-Bon écoutez, je vais vous expliquer. J'ai comme une espèce de... Double maléfique. En fait, je ne fais rien de méchant. Quand je m'énerve, ce double prend le dessus. Je l'appelle "_Snixxx_". Et ses méchancetés sont le "_Jus de Snixxx_". Je suis un peu comme Hulk.

-Assez de salades Ms Lopez, vous

êtes exclue pour deux semaines.» termina le Principal Figgins avec son accent indien à la con.

Mon regard croisa celui de Finn, qui avait l'air inquiet. Il se leva et prit la parole: «Elle ne m'a pas frappé.

-Quoi?

-C'était de la... Comment on dit déjà? C'est quand on a l'impression qu'elle m'a frappé mais en fait elle ne l'a pas fait.

-De la simulation? proposa Shelby.

-Oui voilà! s'exclama Finn.

-Donc si je comprends bien... Ms Lopez a fait semblant de vous frapper? demanda Figgins.

-Exactement.»

Je regardais le footballeur, incompréhensive.

«Dans ce cas, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Tout le monde dehors! ordonna le Principal.»

Shelby et Mr Schuester sortirent en même temps que Finn et moi. Les deux professeurs partirent discuter plus loin, pendant que j'interrogeais Finn: «Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Si tu avais été exclue, la compétition des Régionales n'aurait pas été égale.

-Personnellement, je pense que ça serait plus égal sans moi.

-Là n'est pas la question. Je sais que ces derniers temps toi et moi nous n'étions pas très proches, et je sais aussi que ce que tu traverses n'est pas facile, c'est pour ça que je voulais te proposer de...

-Attends tu veux dire que...

-Oui, revenir au Glee Club. Toi et toutes les Troubletones. Juste pour une semaine.

-Tu sais que c'est en quelque sorte un coming-out forcé.

-Très bien, c'est comme tu veux. Je vais aller dire au Principal que...

-C'est bon! On viendra.» concluais-je, agacée.

J'allais rejoindre Brittany, qui m'attendait devant l'école.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-On retourne au Glee Club, pour une semaine.

-Mais... L'indien n'a rien dit?

-_Sea Elephant_ m'a défendu, je sais pas pourquoi. Et en échange, on doit passer une semaine dans leur Glee Club.

-Hmm. Je comprends maintenant.

-Tu viens? On va préparer ton discours pour quand tu seras élue.

-D'accord.» répondit-elle en prenant ma main.

Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'apaisait et me faisait presque oublier Finn. On entrait dans ma voiture et je conduisais jusque chez elle. On montait dans sa chambre et je m'asseyais sur son lit. Elle prenait une feuille sur son bureau et commençait à la lire. «Chers élèves, je tiens d'abord à vous remercier, vous qui avez voté pour moi. Je veux aussi dire merci à ma directrice de campagne, ma meilleure amie Santana Lopez. Je remercie également une licorne exceptionnelle de ce lycée, j'ai cité Mr Kurt Hummel. Je promets maintenant de faire de mon mieux à mon poste et je fais un gros bisou à mon chat Lord Tubbington.

-C'est génial Brit!

-J'ai déjà écrit ça. Tu penses que je dois encore mettre quelque chose d'autre Sanny?

-Je pense qu'il est parfait, ton discours.»

Elle s'asseyait à côté de moi et posait sa tête sur mon épaule.

«Je l'ai dit à mes parents Sanny. Pour nous deux.»

Je paniquais à l'idée qu'ils l'aient mal prit.

«Tu veux dire que... Et comment ça s'est passé? demandais-je, inquiète.

-Ils ont répondu qu'ils s'y attendaient un peu et qu'ils avaient confiance en toi pour me rendre heureuse.»

Elle me sourit, je fis de même. J'approchais mon visage du sien, fermais les yeux et m'apprêtais à poser mes lèvres quand elle me repoussa. Je rouvrais les paupières, surprise, et la regardais avec des yeux incompréhensifs.

«Brit? Qu'est-ce qui? Je...

-Dis-le aux tiens.

-Quoi?

-Dis à tes parents qu'on est ensemble.

-Je... Je suis pas prête pour ça... Déjà qu'il y a ce spot de pub...

-Justement! Parles-en avec eux avant la pub!

-Mais Brit je suis pas...

-Fais le pour moi! dit-elle, presque en criant.»

Étonnée par une volonté telle de sa part, je décidais de le faire, en temps voulu.

«Puisque ça te tient tellement à cœur, je le ferai.

-C'est promis?

-C'est promis.

-Merci Sanny!» s'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et en me serrant fort.

Elle déposa un bisou sur ma joue et attrapa son chat, qui passait devant nous.

«Bonjour toi...» murmura-t-elle en grattouillant le gros félin.

À partir de ce moment là, je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment, je l'entendais juste complimenter Lord Tubbington, et le regardant avec des yeux doux comme jamais.

«Je t'aime Brittany.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sanny. Je t'aime plus que tout. Même plus que Lord Tubbington, mais il faut pas lui dire, il risque d'être fâché.»

Sa simplicité me fit sourire. J'entendis mon portable sonner et le sortis de mon sac. J'avais reçu un message de ma mère.

**de Mama à 18h47**

**Santana Alma Lopez! Où es-tu?**

«Brit, je reviens tout de suite, je téléphone à ma mère.

-Ah euh tu veux rester dormir ici?

-J'adorerais!»

Je sortais de la chambre et composais le numéro de ma mère.

«_Maria Lopez._

-Mama, esta Santana!

-_Santana! Tu es où? cria presque ma mère avec son accent hispanique_.

-Calme-toi, je suis chez Brittany.

-_Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'idiote!_

-Est-ce que je peux dormir chez elle?

-_Si Susan et Denis sont d'accords._

-Ils le sont, répondis-je sans savoir.

-_Dans ce cas tu peux. À demain!_

-Besos Mama!»

Je retournais dans la chambre de ma petite-amie et lui confirmais que je dormais chez elle.

«Génial! On pourra regarder un film dans ce cas!

-Je crois savoir ce qui te ferais plaisir...

-Ah oui? Et quoi?

-La petite sirène!

-Roh, t'as de nouveau deviné... Pas juste, dit-elle en boudant.

-Allez, on commande des pizzas. Tu prends Hawaii, comme d'hab?

-Ouiiiii!

-Prépare déjà le film.»

On recevait les pizzas environ un quart d'heure plus tard et on s'installait devant le film. Comme à chaque fois, Brittany était étonnée quand le coquillage était vide, avait peur d'Ursula la semi-pieuvre et applaudissait quand Ariel et Éric s'embrassaient. Elle était émerveillée et comme une petite fille à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait un Disney, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait. C'était ça qui était magique chez elle. De plus, elle aimait tout le monde. Bien sur, elle n'était pas très amie avec Berry ou avec Frankenteen, mais elle n'était jamais méchante avec. À la fin du film, elle s'endormit, la tête sur ma poitrine, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je m'étais endormie quelques minutes après elle et m'étais réveillée un peu avant. Je déjeunais chez elle, puis rentrais chez moi. Je passais un week-end tranquille, occupée à faire mes devoirs ou à faire un peu de ménage. Le lundi matin, je me réveillais à l'heure habituelle et me préparais pour une semaine difficile. J'allais faire mon coming-out, et ce spot pour Reggie "_La Sauce_" Salazar allait m'aider. J'enfilais mon uniforme de Cheerio et me maquillais. Je descendais et mangeais un bol de céréales, avant de prendre ma voiture et d'aller chercher Brittany chez elle. La matinée passait à une allure normale, puis durant la pause de midi Mercedes, Sugar, Brittany et moi nous dirigions vers la salle des New Directions. Tout les autre, étonnés de nous voir, nous donnèrent des chaises et on s'assit, éloignées d'eux.

Finn arriva puis écrit 3 mots sur le tableau: Lady Music Week.

«Je vous propose le thème de la semaine: de la musique par la femme et pour la femme... commença Frankenteen.

-Oh Dieu non, le coupais-je.

-Santana, on essaie de...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.»

Kurt et Blaine avancèrent et le premier se lança dans un monologue, pendant que son petit-ami approuvait tout: «Écoute Santana, Blaine et moi connaissons ce que tu traverses. On a été dans ce cas là tout les deux. Il y a une chanson qu'on se chante souvent l'un pour l'autre. Aujourd'hui on aimerait la chanter pour toi, _F**kin' Perfect_ de P!nk.

-Oh, Blaine qui chante de la musique de meuf, ça me donne envie de gerber.

-Santana... Tu ne peux pas être gentille même de temps en temps? demanda Kurt.

-J'aimerais bien, mais vos horribles nœuds papillons me provoquent.» répliquais-je.

Il ignora ma réponse et ils commencèrent à chanter. C'était très réussi et ça me plaisait, mais je ne devais pas le montrer. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, tout le monde applaudit.

«Alors Santana? demanda Blaine, l'air ravi.

-Vous voyez, j'ai eu beaucoup de merde dans ma vie. Et là, ça fait une de plus. Bravo!» lançais-je en applaudissant.

Puis je sortais de la salle et allait chercher à manger au self. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Troubletones me rejoignirent. Brit et moi discutions jusqu'à ce que les cours reprennent. À la fin de la journée, je rentrais chez moi. Rien de spécial jusqu'au lendemain, je n'avais toujours rien dit à mes parents. Nous étions à présent mardi. Comme tout les matins, je passais chercher Brit chez elle et, dans un élan de bonté, emmenais aussi Rory, alias Ireland.

Alors que je prenais mes affaires dans mon casier, Brittany me prit à part.

«Hey Brit! Qu'est-ce qui...

-Tu leurs a dit?

-Pas encore je...

-Mais tu m'avais promis!

-Je comptais le faire ce soir.»

Elle s'éloigna de moi, l'air pas trop convaincue. Comme le jour précédent, Santana se rendit dans la salle de la chorale avec les autres Troubletones.

«Qui a quelque chose aujourd'hui? demanda Mr Schuester.

-J'aimerais chanter quelque chose Mr.» dit Puck, en s'avançant, guitare à la main.

Il interpréta _I'm the Only One_, de Melissa Etheridge.

«C'était pour toi... Santana! s'exclama le bad boy en me pointant du doigt. Même si je n'ai été qu'une passade dans ta vie, j'espère que je t'aurai quand même été utile.

-Merci Puck, c'était fun, le remerciais-je.»

Il retourna s'asseoir puis Brittany se leva.

«Je sais que je ne chante pas souvent en solo, mais cette semaine j'ai un message à faire passer. Chez les Troubletones, on aime bien Adele. Je voudrais interpréter _One and Only_, pour Santana.»

Elle chanta, puis me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle déposa simplement un bisou sur ma joue. Les cours de l'après-midi ne furent pas trop long, mais j'appréhendais le retour chez moi. Je devais en parler avec mes parents, c'était obligatoire. Je l'avais promis à Brit, et avec elle je ne rompt jamais mes promesses.

Je me réveillais, on était mercredi. Le spot passerait dès ce soir à la télé, Coach Sue m'avait prévenue par SMS. Bon d'accord, je n'avais pas eu le courage de le faire, je ne l'avais pas dit à mes parents. Je devais vraiment le faire avant qu'ils ne voient le spot de pub. Je me préparais puis allait chercher Brittany.

«Tu leur a dit hier soir?

-Mes parents n'étaient pas là. Mais je leur dit ce soir.»

À la dernière sonnerie de midi, j'allais déposer mes affaires dans mon casier, quand Finn arriva vers moi.

«Salut Santana, ça va?

-Finn, je devrais même plus te parler. Je te rappelle que tu me forces à faire mon coming-out. Pourquoi tu fais ça? C'est pas tes affaires.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi Santana. Tu vois, tu fais du mal aux autres pour oublier, mais peut-être qu'un jour ça ne te suffira plus... Tu te feras du mal à toi-même.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'aime bien trop pour ça.

-Écoute, tu a été ma première fois, tu comptes pour moi. Si il t'arrivait quelque chose et que je savais que je n'avais pas tout fait pour t'aider, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Viens avec moi.»

On alla au Glee Club ensemble, puis il chanta pour moi. _Girl Just Wanna Have Fun_, Cindy Lauper, version lente. Il m'avait touché, au fond de moi-même, cet endroit que seule Brittany arrive à atteindre. Mes larmes avait coulées sans que je m'en rende compte, et quand il eut chanté la dernière note, je me jetais dans ses bras. Il me serrait fort contre lui, et me murmura qu'il croyait en moi. J'avais compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait m'aider, me protéger. Après les cours, j'étais encore plus stressée qu'hier. Tout d'abord, l'élection de Brit avait lieu aujourd'hui, et même si je savais qu'elle allait gagner, je stressais, et deuxièmement, j'allais VRAIMENT le dire à mes parents cette fois-ci. La tension était à son comble, tout le monde allait voter, les uns après les autres. Puis je rentrais chez moi:

«Papa, Mama, asseyez-vous s'il-vous-plaît.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Santana, tu as eu une mauvaise note? demanda mon père.

-Tu t'es de nouveau battue? interrogea ma mère à son tour.

-Non... Non c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

-Pero el burdel, es decir - lo que Santana, cuéntanos! commença à s'énerver Nicolas, mon père.

-Écoutez... Je suis lesbienne.

-Qu... Que?

-J'aime les femmes. Je suis amoureuse de Brittany, et on est en couple, répétais-je, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

-Ce qui te rend heureuse me rend heureuse Santana, me dit ma mère.

-Mais si elle te brise le coeur, elle aura à faire à moi ta petite blondinette, prévint mon père.»

Heureuse qu'ils le prennent si bien, je serrais mes parents dans mes bras et essuyais mes larmes. Mon père retournait sur son ordinateur, tandis que je discutais avec ma mère.

«Merci Mama.

-Merci pour quoi Santana?

-Merci de le prendre aussi bien...

-Santana, tu es ma fille, je t'aime. J'accepterai tout tes choix, même si tu décides de te raser la tête et de devenir un homme... Enfin peut-être pas ça mais là n'est pas la question. Tant que tu es heureuse, que ce soit avec un garçon ou une fille, je suis heureuse.»

Ma mère embrassa mon front, puis je fis mes devoirs, soupa et alla me coucher. On était jeudi, le spot de pub était passé. À midi, juste avant la chorale, je rejoignais mon casier pour y déposer mes affaires. Je sentais les regards des gens se poser sur moi, mais tentait de n'y prêter aucune attention, quand un grand type se posa devant moi.

«Alors, comme ça on aime les meufs?»

Je vis Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Sugar et Mercedes arriver vers nous, puis se mettre devant moi.

«T'es qui toi? demanda Rachel.

-Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby.

-Et tu fais quoi là?

-J'essaie de la rendre normale.

-Elle est normale! s'exclama Brittany.

-Elle a pas choisi , dit Tina.

-En fait vous êtes toutes une bande de sale lesbiennes!

-Peut-être, mais dans tout les cas t'as aucune chance! lança Quinn.

Puis sur une sorte de coup de tête, je commençais à chanter _I Kissed a Girl_, de Katy Perry, en plein milieu de couloir. Rachel me suivit, puis toutes les autres. On arriva dans la salle de chant et Finn nous regarda, ravi. À la fin de la chanson, toutes les filles me prirent dans leurs bras.

«Hum... J'aimerais aussi chanter quelque chose, dit Rory en levant la main. En fait... Ça ne respecte pas vraiment le thème de la semaine, mais c'est ce que j'aimerais dire à Santana.»

Il chanta_ Let Them Talk_, la version de Hugh Laurie, puis repris la parole.

«Je voulais te dire ça, que tu ne dois pas écouter ce que disent les gens, tu dois les laisser parler. Je dois avouer que j'ai été intéressé par Brittany, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'est avec toi qu'elle est heureuse. Et même si cette chanson n'a pas été écrite et chantée par une femme, je pense qu'elle l'a été pour une femme.»

Je souris face à la réaction de Rory et le prit dans mes bras.

«Bon voilà tout le monde, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire... J'ai parlé avec mes parents et ils l'ont plutôt bien prit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le dire à ma grand-mère, mais je pense que...

-Kurt Hummel, dans mon bureau, tout de suite! cria le Principal Figgins, qui venait d'arriver.»

On regarda tous Kurt partir, puis on alla manger. Les cours de l'après-midi étaient banals, sauf en dernière heure, en math. La prof avait demandé la réponse d'une équation complexe à Puck, il avait trouvé, puis était sorti de la classe suite à un appel. À la fin des cours, quand je rangeais mes affaires, Brittany s'approcha de moi.

«Hey Santana...

-Hey Brit! Ça va?

-Très bien. Je suis fière de toi Sanny.

-Euh... Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu l'as dit à tes parents.»

Je lui souris, puis la pris dans mes bras. Elle me chuchota: «Je t'aime.»

Puis elle partit en me faisant un signe de main. Je rentrais chez moi et faisais mes devoirs, avant de me changer et de partir, comme tout les jeudi. Je prenais ma voiture et conduisais une dizaine de minutes, jusque chez ma grand-mère.

«Abuelita, esta Santana!

-J'arrive!»

Ma grand-mère m'ouvrit, puis me prit dans ses bras.

«Viens Santana, le repas est presque prêt.»

Je m'asseyais à la table pendant que ma grand-mère finissait de préparer le repas.

«Tu es trop maigre Santana, comme Jésus sur la croix!» lança-t-elle en m'amenant mon repas.

Je jetais mon immense orgueil de côté et prenais mon courage à deux main.

«Abuela, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

-Tu veux de la sauce?

-No, no, no, no, no, _escuchame_. Je t'ai observé toute ma vie, tu as toujours été quelqu'un de tellement forte, tu as toujours cru en tes idées, tu n'as jamais fait attention au regard des autres...

-Parle-moi de ta vie, je connais la mienne.

-J'aimerais te dire un secret, un secret que j'aimerais partager avec toi, parce que je t'aime tellement et que je garde depuis longtemps...

-Santana, es-tu enceinte? Parce que si c'est ça, je te frapperai avec le pied du tabouret.

-Non, c'est pas ça, dis-je en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors?

-Abuela... J'aime les filles. Comme je devais aimer les garçons. Quand je suis avec Brittany, je comprends ce que les gens veulent dire quand ils parlent, quand ils parlent d'amour. Et j'ai essayé, je me suis battue contre ces sentiments, mais c'était... Comme une guerre. Mais je ne veux plus me battre, je suis juste trop fatiguée.»

Voyant que ma grand-mère ne disait plus rien, je pris sa main.

«Dis quelque-chose Abuela...

-Je veux que tu sortes immédiatement de cette maison, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

-Oh non Abuela pas ça...»

Ma grand-mère se leva et sortit de la cuisine, pour me faire comprendre que sa décision était irrévocable.

«Non s'il-te-plaît Abuela!»

Je me mettais à pleurer, puis prenais mon sac et rentrais chez moi. J'étais seule, comme souvent. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et pleurais. Ma grand-mère comptait tellement pour moi. J'entendis ma sonnerie de portable et vit que Brittany essayait de m'appeler.

«Oui allo, Santana.

-_Santana, c'est Brit!_

-Salut...

-_Mais... Tu pleures?_

-Oui...

-_Tu es où?_

-Chez moi...

-_J'arrive tout de suite, ne bouge pas.»_

Je me recouchais, puis Brit arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ouvrit la porte et monta dans ma chambre. En me voyant couchée sur le lit, elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi.

«Hey... Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît, ça me rend triste...

-Ma grand-mère... Ne veut plus... Me voir...

-Oh non... Tu l'aimais tellement... Allez, viens là.»

Je me redressais, puis elle me prit dans ses bras. Je mettais mon visage dans son cou et prenais une bouffée de son parfum. Ça me rassurait d'un coup et j'allais déjà mieux. Elle essuya les quelques larmes restantes. Elle ne cherchait pas plus, elle voulait juste être là pour moi.

«Je t'aime Brit-Brit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sanny, et plus que tout. Et si ta grand-mère ne comprends pas ça, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas.»

Elle me serait encore une fois dans ses bras, puis rentra chez elle. Je réfléchissais à une chanson que je pourrais chanter au Glee Club. _Constant Craving_, KD Lang. C'était la chanson qu'il me fallait. Je me réveillais le lendemain, vendredi. Je me préparais et allais en cours. On était une semaine après "_l'incident slip_", et je m'estimais fière de moi: j'avais fait mon coming-out. J'allais au Glee Club à midi avec les autres.

«Santana, tu as quelque chose à dire?

-J'aimerais chanter une chanson, que je dédie à ma petite-amie Brittany.»

Je m'avançais et fermais les yeux. J'allais chercher mes sentiments au plus profond de moi-même et commençais à chanter. À la fin de la chanson, je rouvrais les yeux et vis Brit avancer vers moi. Je la prenais dans mes bras, puis posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, si ça vous a plu... review! <strong>


End file.
